Various approaches to document scanning and imaging are known in the art. In particular, manufacturers have sought to provide systems capable of scanning documents in a first location, and allowing a user in a second location to view the resulting scanned images. For example, to accomplish this goal, various document imaging systems require direct communication between a web server and a networked scanner. Such systems are bulky and expensive.
Portable approaches to document scanning have also been attempted. Some approaches require complex mapping and tracking systems to monitor where the scanning element is located on a page. Other approaches feature cumbersome optical guidance features to assist the user in moving the scanning element over the desired area to be scanned. Yet other approaches suffer from limited communications range, for example due to the wireless protocol they implement.
Therefore, it remains desirable to provide a document imaging system capable of remote acquisition of documents.